


Божественное вмешательство

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: В тот день грань между фантазией и реальностью, прошлым и настоящим, жизнью и смертью была тонка как никогда прежде.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Implied Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin, Theodore Nott/Rowena Ravenclaw
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Божественное вмешательство

**Author's Note:**

> Это не натянутый внезапно на рейтинг текст со спецквеста, во всем виновато значение имени «Теодор» — посланник бога.  
>  И да, автор сам не знает, как этот упорос родился хД

Первое, что видит Тео, когда открывает глаза — изящные руки с длинными, тонкими пальцами. Они требовательно изучают его лицо, и Тео приподнимается, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее. В голове тяжело и пусто, и он никак не может вспомнить, почему находится _здесь_. 

Властный взгляд синих глаз по-настоящему гипнотизирует. Склонившаяся над Тео женщина похожа на богиню со старинного портрета, которым ещё ребёнком он любовался в кабинете отца. И Тео понимает, что готов сделать все что угодно, лишь бы в этих льдистых чертах мелькнуло тепло хоть на одно мгновение. Он ловит бледную ладонь женщины и торопливо целует. 

Брови незнакомки взлетают вверх, но взгляд становится мягче. 

— Что ты делаешь в моем замке? 

— Вашем, мадам? — хрипло переспрашивает Тео. — Мне казалось, что Хогвартс — дом для всех нас. 

— Но не мои покои, — с усмешкой замечает она, и Тео нервно оглядывается. 

Он действительно никогда не бывал прежде в этой комнате с огромным камином, не видел кровать с бархатным балдахином и дубовый стол. И ни в одном месте в Хогвартсе магия не ощущалась как здесь, среди сотни неторопливо кружащихся свечей. 

— Мне жаль, — бормочет Тео. 

— Не стоит врать той, кто видит истинную суть вещей, — выпрямляется незнакомка, и легкий халат колышется в такт ее движениям. — Вам любопытно и немного жутко, но совсем не жаль. 

Тео быстро отводит глаза, чувствуя себя просто отвратительно. Эта женщина читает его как открытую книгу — вероятно, скучную и заурядную. 

— Ну почему заурядную, милый юноша? Одно ваше присутствие здесь вызывает у меня интерес. К тому же... вы удивительно похожи на одного моего друга.

На последних словах в голосе женщины слышится плохо скрываемая нежность, и Тео с неожиданной для себя ревностью переспрашивает:

— Друга?

Незнакомка только смеется.

— Мне давно следует его забыть, а вам — не стоит и узнавать, — она садится на кровать и оценивающе склоняет голову на бок. — Вы так и собираетесь оставаться на полу?

Тео вскакивает и, пытаясь скрыть смущение, озирается по сторонам. 

— Я до сих пор не спросил вашего имени... 

— Разве в Хогвартсе есть те, кому оно неизвестно? — произносит она, но через мгновение все-таки добавляет: — Ровена. А вы? 

— Теодор, — отвечает он быстрее, чем осознает ее слова. 

«Мой замок», витающая в комнате магия, истинная суть вещей… Неужели перед ним _та самая Ровена?_

— И какого же бога вы посланник? — весело спрашивает она, не желая или действительно не замечая его замешательства. 

На Тео отсутствуют любые знаки принадлежности к Слизерину, но вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться этому, он с усмешкой отвечает первое, что приходит на ум:

— Боюсь, именно того, о котором вы пытаетесь забыть. 

Ровена перестает смеяться и одним резким движением преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние. Тонкие пальцы обхватывают подбородок Тео, и её требовательный взгляд выворачивает буквально до костей. 

— Не может быть, — шепчет Ровена и на долю секунду кажется потерянной и беззащитной. — Он действительно больше не вернется?

Слова «ко мне» непроизнесенными замирают в воздухе, но Тео чувствует их в кончиках подрагивающих пальцев и печальных синих глазах.

— Но я могу остаться. Если вы захотите, — Тео отводит руку Ровены от своего подбородка, медленно и неторопливо целуя каждый палец. 

Недоверие в её взгляде сменяется сомнением, потому что она видит и знает: Тео совершенно искренен. Он мог бы навечно остаться в этой полной магии комнате, любоваться прекрасными чертами Ровены и дарить ей свое тепло. Если она позволит.

Потому что здесь всё в её власти. Ровена может оттолкнуть его и даже проклясть за дерзость, заставив корчиться у своих ног. Но она не делает ничего, и Тео решает рискнуть и, всё ещё удерживая её ладонь, делает шаг вперёд. 

В их первом поцелуе больше почтительности, чем страсти, но губы Ровены приоткрываются ему навстречу, руки зарываются в его волосы, и Тео проводит языком по её нижней губе, вызывая из горла хриплый вздох. Это делает его смелее, и Тео углубляет поцелуй, прижимая Ровену к себе. 

В восемнадцать глупо считать себя опытным любовником, как самонадеянно думает Драко. Тео знает одно: женщина должна чувствовать себя по-настоящему желанной, практически богиней — и остальное не будет играть большой роли. И уж если он действительно посланник бога, то мудрейшая Ровена Рейвенкло — та богиня, которой он готов поклоняться. 

Тео нежно ласкает её шею и начинает расплетать косу. Длинные смоляные пряди скользят между пальцами, и Ровена расслабленно запрокидывает голову назад, позволяя ему перебирать их хоть целую вечность.

Но Тео совсем не хочет останавливаться на гладких волосах, какими бы прекрасными они ни были, и наклоняется, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев от ключицы и обратно. Ровена тихо стонет, и Тео медленно и осторожно тянет на себя пояс халата, хотя и понимает, что никто не собирается его останавливать. Мягкая ткань соскальзывает с её плеч, обнажая бледную, словно мрамор, кожу.

— Ты прекрасна, — шепчет Тео.

— Уже «ты»? — приподнимая бровь, усмехается Ровена.

— Кхм… тогда прошу прощения, что снова позволяю себе лишнее, — хмыкает Тео и подхватывает её на руки, чтобы донести до кровати.

Ровена смеется и теперь уже совсем не страшит его, а наоборот, кажется юной и теплой. Одним легким движением ладони она магией избавляет его от одежды и сама притягивает ближе, заставляя Тео нависнуть над ней сверху. 

Продолжительный поцелуй опьяняет: губы Ровены мягкие и податливые, грудь тяжело вздымается, и он сжимает её полушария ладонями, поглаживая чувствительные соски, и наклоняется ниже, поочерёдно прикусывая и облизывая каждый из них. 

Ему хочется покрыть поцелуями каждый дюйм разгоряченной кожи Ровены, но, когда её ладонь нежно обхватывает член, лаская его по всей длине, сдерживаться больше не хочется. Тео закидывает ноги Ровены себе на плечи и, поглаживая клитор большим пальцем, неспешно входит. 

Ровена протяжно стонет и вцепляется в его плечи. Тео на мгновение замирает, а потом наклоняется вперед, и она подхватывает его темп, начиная двигаться в унисон. Глаза Ровены сияют в полумраке комнаты, а Тео стремится, но никак не может поймать её лихорадочные вдохи при каждом толчке. 

Он приподнимает её и сажает себе на колени так, что они находятся лицом к лицу. Ровена прижимается к нему грудью и обхватывает ногами его бедра. Каждое движение вызывает дрожь по всему телу, и Тео ловит губами каждый стон.

Червячок в голове напоминает, что в сбивчивом шепоте Тео услышит не свое имя, но в ту секунду, когда Ровена вскрикивает и обмякает в его объятиях, это кажется совсем неважным. 

Какое-то время они лежат молча. Ровена водит пальцами по его груди, будто рисуя какие-то замысловатые узоры, а потом выдыхает:

— Боюсь, что тебе пора, мой посланник. 

— Но… 

Тео удивленно моргает, совершенно не понимая, почему Ровена хочет выгнать его из своих комнат посреди ночи, пока сознание стрелой не прошибает мысль: он просто физически не может быть здесь. 

Но тогда почему все кажется настолько реальным, а рядом лежит женщина из плоти и крови?.. 

— Скажи: это правда или просто происходит в моей голове?

Ровена с улыбкой треплет его по волосам и оставляет на щеке невесомый и нежный поцелуй.

— Даже если это происходит в твоей голове, милый, разве это не может быть правдой?.. 

Одновременно с мягким голосом Ровены где-то на задворках сознания раздается другой, вытряхивающий Тео куда-то наверх.

— Открывай глаза, ублюдок! — яростно шипит кто-то. — Я вытаскивала тебя из-под завала не для того, чтобы ты вздумал сдохнуть у меня на руках. 

На коленях перед Тео сидит Дафна, и её глаза, такие же синие, как у Ровены, горят безумным огнём, когда она нервно всхлипывает и со всей силы бьёт его куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Теперь он определённо вернулся в реальность. 

— Ты, как и всегда, добра и милосердна ко мне, моя богиня, — заходится Тео хриплым смехом, а Дафна презрительно фыркает.

— Всё-таки ты приложился головой сильнее, чем я ожидала. У нас здесь два десятка напуганных первокурсников, повсюду взрывы и паника, а ты вздумал признаваться мне в любви? 

— Я ловлю момент, — пожимает плечами Тео. — Что, если, когда всё это закончится, ты решишь сбежать? 

— Я вытащила тебя из лап смерти. Нотт. И, как бы эта битва ни закончилась, бежать нам всё равно в одну сторону, — Дафна протягивает ему ладонь, и Тео цепляется за неё, чтобы подняться.

Сейчас им предстоит спрятать детей в безопасном месте и, возможно, даже сражаться. И Дафне совсем не обязательно знать, что от госпожи Смерти он смог сбежать при помощи двух богинь.


End file.
